ShimmeringNight Gets Warren-Style Punishments
ShimmeringNight's dad: ShimmeringNight, you have some visitors who want to punish you!" Prince Tuesday: "We're the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. Mrs. Brisby: "I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Timothy Brisby: "I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. Fievel: "I'm Fievel from An American Tail. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: "I'm KiraKiraPopPrincess26. EricTheDisneyGuy: "I'm EricTheDisneyGuy. Wally Trollman: "I'm Wally Trollman from Wallykazam. Norville: "I'm Norville the Dragon, Gina Giant: "I'm Gina Giant, Bobgoblin: "I'm Bobgoblin, Ogre Doug: "I'm Orge Doug, Daniel: "I'm Daniel, Amanda: "I'm Amanda, and I agree with what Daniel says." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins, Jake: "I'm Jake, Ryder: "I'm Ryder. Chase: "I'm Chase, Marshall: "I'm Marshall, Zuma: "I'm Zuma, Rubble: "I'm Rubble, Rocky: "I'm Rocky, Skye: "I'm Skye, Katie: "I'm Katie, Cap'n Turbot: "And I'm Cap'n Turbot. Shimmer: "I'm Shimmer. Shine: "And I'm Shine. Blaze: "I'm Blaze from Blaze and the Monster Machines. Max: "I'm Max." Ruby: "And I'm Ruby. Gil: "I'm Gil." Molly: "I'm Molly." Goby: "I'm Goby." Deema: "I'm Deema." Oona: "I'm Oona." Nonny: "And I'm Nonny and we're the Bubble Guppies. Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we're the Teletubbies. Buster: "I'm Buster Bunny. Babs: "I'm Babs Bunny. And I agree with my brother." Phillip Psareas: "I am Phillip Psareas. Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend. Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. Timmy Turner: "I'm Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents, YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. Weatherstar4000Video: "I'm Weatherstar4000Video. NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Coulden Pettit: "I'm Coulden Pettit. TheJojuan4444: "I'm TheJojuan4444. Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. You will not come to 5th anniversary of Trent's Hints this June!" Barney: "I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Star Butterfly: "I'm Star Butterfly. Marco: "I'm Marco Diaz, Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Robin: "I'm Robin." Starfire: "I'm Starfire." Cyborg: "I'm Cyborg." Beast Boy: "I'm Beast Boy." Raven: "And I'm Raven and we're the Teen Titans. Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. Charlotte Pickles: "I'm Charlotte Pickles from Rugrats. And I agree with my husband." Homer Simpson: "I'm Homer Simpson. Sarah West: "I'm Sarah West. You will not be invited to my 22nd birthday party this April!" Michael Johnson: "I'm Michael Johnson. Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. DavidtheAnimationGuy: "This is me, DavidtheAnimationGuy. JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. Ericina: "I'm Ericina. Brandon-The-Movie-Guy: "I'm Brandon-The-Movie-Guy. TacoComedian: "I'm TacoComedian. Brendan Barney: "I'm Brendan Barney. RobertCoatesAnimation: "I'm RobertCoatesAnimation. EVComedian2000: "I'm EVComedian2000. Jaxen Ross: "I'm Jaxen Ross. TheTailsGirl Jade: "I'm TheTailsGirl Jade. Caroline0204: "I'm Caroline0204. VTM on YT: "I'm VTM on YT. LazyTown Fanatic 2018: "I'm LazyTown Fanatic 2018. CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. Miss Battle-Axe: "I'm Miss Battle-Axe, Horrid Henry's teacher. Rayden: "I'm Rayden. Olaf: "I'm Olaf from Frozen. Paddington Bear: "I'm Paddington Bear. Payne Rogers: "I'm Payne Rogers. Shaun Bruner: "I'm Shaun Brunner. Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. Blue91233: "I'm Blue91233. WigglesWorld: "I'm WigglesWorld. VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo: "I'm VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo. Microsoft Sam: "I am Microsoft Sam. Microsoft Mike: "I am Microsoft Mike. Microsoft Mary: "I am Microsoft Mary. Microsoft Anna: "I am Microsoft Anna. Dennis the Menace: "I'm Dennis the Menace! Pinocchio: "I'm Pinocchio. Jiminy Cricket: "I'm Jiminy Cricket. Robin Hood: "I'm Robin Hood. Little John: "I'm Little John. Snow White: "I'm Snow White. Cinderella: "I'm Cinderella. Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. Wendy Darling: "I'm Wendy Darling. Princess Aurora: "I'm Princess Aurora the Sleeping Beauty. Wart: "I'm Wart aka. King Arthur from The Sword in the Stone. Mowgli: "I'm Mowgli the Man Cub from The Jungle Book. Gumball: "I'm Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball, Darwin: "I'm Darwin Watterson. Dipper: "I'm Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. Mabel: "I'm Mabel Pines, and I agree with what my brother says." Super Mario: "I'm Super Mario. Luigi: "I'm Luigi. Princess Peach: "I'm Princess Peach. Princess Daisy: "I'm Princess Daisy. Toad: "I'm Toad. Toadette: "I'm Toadette. Toadbert: "I'm Toadbert. Yoshi: "I'm Yoshi. Woody: "I'm Sheriff Woody. Buzz Lightyear: "I'm Buzz Lightyear. Jessie: "I'm Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl. I agree with Woody and Buzz.” Dusty Crophopper: "I'm Dusty Crophopper. Lightning McQueen: "I'm Lightning McQueen. Shrek: "I'm Shrek. Donkey: "I'm Donkey. Blu: "I'm Blu from Rio. Jewel: "I'm Jewel from Rio. And I agree with Blu." Leopold Slikk: "I'm Leopold Slikk aka. The Angry German Kid. Ronald Ramierz: "I'm Ronald Ramierz aka. The Angry Dominican Kid, and I agree with Leopold Slikk." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. Bertie: "I'm Bertie. Queen Elizabeth: "I'm Queen Elizabeth. Ichabod Crane: "I'm Ichabod. Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. Abney: "I'm Abney." Teal: "And I'm Teal. Mister Maker: "I'm Mister Maker. Engie Benjy: "I'm Engie Benjy, and this is my dog, Jollop. Steve: "I'm Steve from Blue's Clues. Joe "I'm Joe from Blue's Clues. Kevin: "I'm Kevin from Blue's Clues. Blue: "I'm Blue. And I agree with Steve, Joe and Kevin because they're the presenters." Catboy: "I'm Catboy." Owlette: "I'm Owlette." Gekko: "And I'm Gekko and we're the PJ Masks. Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. Percy the Small Engine: "I'm Percy the Small Engine. I agree with Thomas." SpongeBob Squarepants: "I'm SpongeBob Squarepants. Patrick Star: "I'm Patrick Star. I agree with SpongeBob." Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. Tigger: "I'm Tigger. Darby: "I'm Darby from My Friends Tigger and Pooh. I am very mad at you for making videos out of me!" Tom: "I'm Tom. Jerry: "I'm Jerry. Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. Wallace: "I'm Wallace, and this is my dog, Gromit. Mr. Pacman: "I'm Mr. Pacman. Mrs. Pacman: "I'm Mrs. Pacman. Joseph Selaty: "I'm Joseph Selaty. RocketPowerGal24: "I'm RocketPowerGal24. Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. And you are a bad (24x) student of mine!" Mr. Alan: "I'm Mr. Dike. Principal Parish: "And finally, I'm Principal Parish. You have no business of making grounded videos out of Darby."